Christmas Encounters of the Hawke Kind
by robertwnielsen
Summary: A simple mission on Christmas Eve day offers Hawke a chance to reevaluate some things about his life, especially concerning a redheaded ex-cop from Texas, following a very strange encounter.


_Christmas Encounters of the Hawke Kind_

_Disclaimer—_Don't own anything. Wish I did, though.

_A/N: _This is a one-shot, not related to any story thread I'm currently working on, and was suggested to me as a challenge by one of my regular readers, fanfictionkkc. Hope you enjoy it!-Robert

_Summary: _A simple mission on Christmas Eve day offers Hawke a chance to reevaluate some things about his life, especially concerning a redheaded ex-cop from Texas, following a very strange encounter.

"So, you understand what I need you to do, Hawke?" Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, or "Archangel," as he was more popularly known, asked Stringfellow Hawke, in Michael's office at Knightsbridge.

"Yeah, Michael. We make a run up to the North Pole to do an analysis of magnetic field interference with Airwolf's scanners." Hawke grumbled. He had planned to spend Christmas Day fishing, with Dom visiting his niece Jo, but then Michael called on the satellite phone and summoned Hawke and Caitlin to Knightsbridge.

"Hawke, we wouldn't ask for this if it wasn't of the highest importance," Archangel insisted. "It's not just for Airwolf, or the FIRM. SAC and NORAD have both requested information on how the magnetic fields up there might interfere with both our targeting systems, and those of the Soviets. We might be able to use that information to gain a strategic advantage."

"Well, it's typical of the government to ruin my plans," Hawke said.

"Don't take it so hard, String," Caitlin said, smiling up at him. "This shouldn't take too long, and then you can go back to your cabin and be lonely with Tet." Hawke thought Caitlin's voice sounded sad, especially when she said 'be lonely with Tet.' "Cait," he said, anxiously, "is there something wrong?"

"Nah, String. Let's just get this mission done and get home. Even though..." the way her voice trailed off told Hawke that Caitlin hadn't been completely honest with him.

"'Even though,' what, Cait?"

"It's-it's nothin', String."

"Okay, if you say so." Hawke wasn't convinced, however, and decided he'd continue this conversation after they finished their mission.

A few hours later, Airwolf was streaking northward toward the Pole.

"I sure hope the Russians don't see us," Caitlin said from her seat at the engineering console.

"You've cranked up stealth mode, I hope?"

"Yeah. IR suppression's at 98.4, Hawke. And, we're gettin' good data from all our sensors."

"Good. I still can't believe Michael has us doing this today, of all days." Hawke grumbled as they settled into an orbit just off the coast of Alaska. "How's things looking back there, Cait?"

_Well, I for one love it, _Caitlin thought. _Especially since it means I get to spend a little of Christmas with my favorite guy. _Aloud, she said, "We've got the sky to ourselves, Hawke. And the magnetic disturbances don't seem to..." Caitlin cut herself off as Airwolf's tracking system began scanning the sky in front of them.

"What's goin' on, Cait?"

"Bogey, comin' up fast from our three o'clock. ID comin' in a second, String."

Hawke felt his nerves increase, especially the longer it took for Airwolf's scanners to register an identification on the unknown aircraft. _A Soviet fighter could take an infrared missile shot any minute now,_ he thought anxiously, _and we might never know what hit us_. "Cait? How's that ID coming?"

"It's-I don't know, String."

"What the hell do you mean, 'you don't know?' What the hell is out there?" Just then, Hawke caught a glimpse of a red light about a hundred feet in front of him. "What the-? Cait, is that our bogey?" _Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?_ Hawke wondered as he stared at the strange red light.

"Yeah, and that's why I hesitated a minute ago. Computer says it's a sleigh, pulled by..."

"Eight tiny reindeer, right? And that red light is Rudolph?"

"I guess so. Looks like he really _does_ exist!" Just then, the unidentified aircraft came into view in front of Airwolf's cockpit, and Hawke could clearly see Santa Claus waving at him from the sleigh.

"I think he wants us to follow him, Cait." Hawke said as he saw Santa's hand pointing.

"What on earth for?"

"Only one way to find out," Hawke replied as he turned Airwolf and pulled into formation with the sleigh. A short time later, they were on the ground and climbing out of Airwolf as Santa walked toward them.

"What brings you two youngsters up to this neck of the woods?" Santa asked, his round belly shaking as he laughed.

"Doing a little test work," Caitlin said, smiling brightly at him. "And what about you?"

"Oh, just doing a test flight of my own, before we make the big run tonight. Got to keep these reindeer in shape, y'know. Let me see, here." He pulled a long list out of a pocket in his red coat and checked it twice. "Ah, yes," Santa said as he turned to Caitlin, "Caitlin O'Shannessy. You've been on my 'nice list' all your life, even when you and your sister were fighting. Tell me. How is your sister Erin?"

"She's-she's good, Santa," Caitlin said, surprised.

"So, is there anything special you want for Christmas?"

Caitlin glanced over at Hawke, knowing there was only one thing she really wanted, but that Santa could never give it to her. "Not-not really, Santa."

"Somehow, I don't believe that, Caitlin," Santa replied, then turned to Hawke. "And you, Mr. Stringfellow Hawke. It seems you've gotten yourself on my naughty list these past few years. You've been a very busy man, haven't you?" The twinkle in Santa's eye told Hawke exactly what the strange man was referring to.

"I-I suppose I have, Santa," Hawke stammered as he ran his hand through his close-cropped hair. "I mean, I know I've been with a lot of women, but they never meant anything to me. That is what you're talking about, I hope?"

"Yes, Mr. Hawke, that is exactly what I'm talking about," Santa replied. "The way you go from woman to woman, ignoring someone who cares an awful lot about you, even loves you, is not very flattering, if you know what I mean." Santa glanced at Caitlin and was surprised to see her cheeks turn a dark shade of red. "Now, now, my dear, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I've known how you felt for a very long time," Santa whispered in Caitlin's ear.

"Well, Santa," Hawke said, still not believing he was actually having this conversation, "is there a way I can, well, get off your 'naughty list'?"

Santa glanced over at Caitlin again before he answered. "I think you know what you have to do, Mr. Hawke. And, Caitlin, I know what you want for Christmas more than anything, but I'm sorry to say that it may not be in my power to give it to you."

"I-I was afraid of that, Santa, and it's okay," Caitlin said, her voice shaking.

"Well, Mr. Hawke, I hate to cut this little visit short, but I need to get my reindeer back to the barn. You'll keep what I said in mind, I hope?"

"Yeah, I will. And-thanks, Santa."

"You're welcome. And remember-I see you when you're sleeping, and I know when you're awake. I _know _if you're being bad, or good, so try to be good, for goodness' sake!" Hawke smiled as he recognized the lyrics of the old Christmas carol "Santa Claus is Coming To Town," that he and Saint John had sung so many times with his parents when they were younger. Santa gave Caitlin a quick hug and friendly kiss on the cheek, then climbed back into the sleigh, and as he lifted back into the air, shouted, "Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas to you both, and a good night!"

"Okay, that was...weird," Caitlin said a few minutes later as they climbed back into Airwolf. "I guess he really does exist."

"Yeah," Hawke replied as the engines spun up to speed and Airwolf lifted off the ice floe, pointing due south. "And did you see his belly shake when he laughed?" Hawke imagined he could hear his mother reciting the words of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' to both he and Saint John in front of the Christmas tree back at the cabin, on Christmas Eve: _He had a broad face, and a round little belly. That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly._

"Just like in 'Twas the Night Before Christmas.' 'Like a bowl full of jelly.'" Caitlin smiled under her flight helmet at the memory of hearing 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' around the fireplace back on her parents' ranch in Texas.

A few moments later, Hawke heard Archangel's voice in his helmet. "How goes the mission, Hawke? You've been off the radar for a lot longer than I thought you would be."

"Sorry about that. We were in stealth mode to keep the Russians from panicking, and then we, ah, got distracted, Michael," Hawke replied hesitantly. "But I think we've got a good data set."

"Transmitting now, Michael," Caitlin said.

"You all right, Cait? Your voice sounds different," Michael said, worried.

"I'm-I'm okay, Michael. Just a little distracted." Hawke sighed into his flight helmet, as he knew the real reason for Caitlin's emotions.

"All right, well, even though I know Hawke doesn't celebrate, let me wish you both a Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you and Marella, Michael," Hawke answered, then Caitlin terminated the connection.

"String," Caitlin said a few minutes later, "are you going to be alone all Christmas Day?"

"Well, since Dom's visiting Jo, I suppose that was the plan, but, would you be interested in spending Christmas Day with me?"

"String, I-I'd love to," Caitlin stammered, hesitantly. Hawke turned in his seat and smiled through his flight helmet at Caitlin, noticing she had smiled back. "Did-did you really mean what you said before?"

"What, you mean about those other women?" Hawke sighed and hesitated before he answered. "Yeah, Cait, I meant it. I mean, they really didn't mean anything to me, even though I made it seem like they did. I enjoyed their company, yes, but that was all. I-I guess the connection just wasn't there. Oh," he said hesitantly, "by the way, Cait, I wanted to apologize for getting so angry earlier when you were tryin' to get that ID. I was just worried about a Soviet fighter coming up and shooting at us. I never expected it to be, well, you know."

"You mean, Santa, right? Don't worry about it, String." Hawke glanced over his shoulder and saw Cait smile under her flight helmet. "Apology accepted."

"Thanks, Cait."

By this time, they had returned to the Lair and secured Airwolf. As they drove back to Santini Air, Caitlin said, "Y'know, String, since we closed the hangar down before we left for the mission, we really don't need to do much once we get back. Would you mind if I went home and grabbed a few things, and then we went to the cabin together?"

Hawke hesitated, then nodded. "That would be fine, Cait." He pulled the Jeep into a parking spot at the hangar, and they both got out. Before Caitlin walked to her car, though, she grabbed Hawke and kissed him, pulling his body tightly against her. Hawke slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, and he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Caitlin was stunned at the intensity of her feelings for Hawke as she kissed him. _If he doesn't feel the connection between us, I sure as heck do!_ she thought as she pulled back, embarrassed. "I-I'll be right back, String."

"Okay." He smiled at her and opened her door as she climbed into the car, then he watched her drive off a moment later. As he walked back into the office to wait, Hawke thought about something he'd told Caitlin as they were flying back. _'The connection just wasn't there.' Well,_ he thought, _it certainly was with Cait. I-I just wonder if she felt it as intensely as I did._

Caitlin finished packing her overnight bag, smiling as she included a few special items. _For a special present for String,_ she thought excitedly, trying to squash the flood of hormones she felt rushing through her. _Later,_ she thought anxiously. Finally, she headed back to her car, locking the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Hawke heard Caitlin's car pull back into the parking lot at Santini Air, and he walked up to meet her. "Hi, String," she said excitedly as she climbed out. He smiled at her and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, then they walked over to the helicopter they were planning to take to the cabin. Just before Hawke started the engines, Caitlin said, "Thank you, String."

"For what?"

"Inviting me to spend Christmas with you. It-it really means a lot to me, String."

"I'm glad, Cait." He smiled at Caitlin, and they were on their way to the cabin a few moments later.

"Cait, if I'm prying too much, you tell me, but something's bugging me. How come you didn't go back to Texas for Christmas?"

"String, you remember how Mom was buggin' me after the hijacking? Sayin' that if I didn't have a family, and a husband, and children, that I wouldn't have been on that plane? Well, she made it even worse the last time I talked to her a few weeks ago. She-she said that if I hadn't left Texas to find _you,_ that I wouldn't have been on that plane. And even though I know she was right, there was no way I was gonna go back there and be badgered by her about why I left and came out here to find you. Even though she's still my mom, I'm not gonna let her run my life anymore. I'm a grown woman, and I made a decision to come find you after what happened with Bogan, and if she can't accept that, then I can't do anything about it. Y'know?" _And besides,_ she thought, _I couldn't bear the thought of bein' away from you for Christmas, String. That's why I'm so happy you invited me to come spend it with you._

"I know. And, thanks for telling me, Cait."_ Truth be told, I'm glad you didn't go, Cait. I-I would've missed you too much, especially with Dom visiting Jo, and Saint John spending time with Le. _

Caitlin felt her emotions soaring as Hawke set the helicopter down on the dock a little while later. They quickly unstrapped and climbed out of the helicopter, not surprised to see Tet walking up to meet them. Caitlin reached down and gave the dog a friendly scratch behind the ears, then they walked into the cabin together. Caitlin took her bag straight up to the sleeping loft, surprising Hawke. _She usually stays in the extra room,_ he thought. _Wonder why she took her bag up there._ He decided not to worry about it, though, as he put some pasta on for dinner.

"By the way, Cait," Hawke said a moment later as he held out a small, gift-wrapped box, "here."

"String, what did you do?" Caitlin demanded as she took the box and hurriedly opened her gift. Inside, she found a beautiful diamond pendant. "Oh, String," she whispered, feeling tears come into her eyes, "it's beautiful." She smiled at him as she removed the pendant from the box it came in. "Thank you." She suddenly felt guilty about not having bought Hawke a Christmas gift, but then she remembered the special items she had packed. _Hopefully they'll serve the purpose, _she thought anxiously.

"Turn around, and I'll put it on you." Caitlin smiled and handed him the necklace, pulling up her long red hair so he could fasten the necklace around her neck. When she turned around, Hawke noticed the diamond resting near her heart. "Take a look," he said, guiding her to a mirror.

"It's beautiful," she said again. "But-but I didn't get you anything. I-I'm sorry." _But maybe I can make up for it with the special things I brought. And, there's always next year,_ she thought.

"It's okay, Cait. I-I wanted to do this for you."

Dinner was a pleasurable time, as Hawke couldn't seem to stop smiling at Caitlin. "String, are you all right?" she finally asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Cait. You don't have any idea just how beautiful you are, do you?"

"Okay, now I _know _something's wrong with you, String! You've never called me 'beautiful.' At least, not without it bein' some kinda snide remark."

Hawke sighed. This conversation was not going at all the way he'd hoped it would. He reached out and took hold of Caitlin's hand as he said, "Cait, there's nothing wrong with me, other than the fact that I've been extremely stupid these last two years."

"How do you mean, 'stupid'?" Caitlin felt her heart begin beating fast. _I sure hope he means what I think he does,_ she thought, trying not to show how anxious she had suddenly become.

"I mean that I've been stupid, and blind, not noticing how beautiful you really are, Cait," Hawke said, gazing deep into her hazel eyes, hoping she could see the truth of his words in his eyes. "And, I've also ignored the connection that's there between us. But when you kissed me back at the hangar, I felt it. Didn't you?"

"Oh, yeah," Caitlin whispered, not sure she could trust her voice. "I-I felt it, String, and I was hopin', and praying, that you did, too."

"Well, I did. And I have to admit, I felt it two years ago, when I kissed you on that movie set, once the director got me to relax and open up. And I even felt it when you kissed me after you got off the ship. I-I've just been ignoring it." He startled Caitlin when he let go of her hand and stood up, walking over to her side of the table and pulling her out of her chair. "But, I can't fight it anymore, and even if I could, now that Saint John is home, I don't want to." Caitlin felt herself catching her breath as Hawke paused, gathering his courage, then looked deep into Caitlin's eyes again. "I love you, Caitlin. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life. But, I guess I wouldn't blame you if you didn't feel the same way, after everything I've done that showed you otherwise." Hawke was startled when Caitlin pulled him close to her and captured his lips with hers again, a searing kiss that left little to the imagination.

"String," she breathed a few moments later, "I do feel the same way! I have loved you since the day I met you, and I've-I've just been waitin' for you to pull your head out of your behind!"

"Well, your wait is over, Caitlin. And, I have something else to tell you. I'm glad you didn't go back to Texas, 'cause I would've missed you too much."

_I can't believe it! String really does love me! Now I'm glad I packed those special things, _she thought as she felt the area between her legs grow hot and wet. "I-I would've missed you, too, String, especially now, after what you just said." She paused for a moment. "Um, String," she said a moment later, "now that I think about it, I do have a special present for you. Wait right here." Without another word, Caitlin pulled herself out of Hawke's arms and headed straight for the sleeping loft. Hawke watched her go with a smile on his face, and felt a love in his heart that he hadn't felt for a very long time, as he gathered up the dinner dishes and put them in the sink to do later.

The longer Caitlin stayed upstairs, the more Hawke began to worry about her. Finally, just about the time he was considering heading upstairs to check on her, Hawke heard her footsteps on the staircase. "Close your eyes, String." Caitlin said, and Hawke did as she had told him, even as he wondered why she sounded so nervous. He finally determined that she had reached the bottom of the stair case, and was turning toward the dining area again. "All right," she said, "open your eyes."

Hawke opened his eyes to find Caitlin standing in front of him clad in nothing but a lacy green bra and panties, along with the necklace he'd just given her, and a large red bow placed over her heart. She smiled nervously at him. "Well?" she asked, surprised he hadn't moved from his spot. "Aren't you gonna open your present?"

Hawke's expression suddenly turned almost predatory as he covered the distance between himself and Caitlin in a single step, taking her in his arms and kissing her with everything he had, releasing all the pent up emotions he'd held in his heart for so long. When he finally broke the kiss, Hawke scooped her up in his arms and headed back for the sleeping loft, allowing her to unbutton and remove his shirt and pants as he took the bow from her heart and removed the lacy bra from her body, followed a moment later by her panties.

Caitlin gasped again as Hawke picked her up and gently laid her on the bed, joining her a moment later as he moved on top of her and allowed her to guide him into her. The moment their bodies joined, Hawke knew he was exactly where he wanted to be, and with the person he had always been meant to be with. Hawke waited a moment to make sure that Caitlin had adjusted to him, and then began slowly, gently thrusting when he felt her move her hips against him to signal that she was ready. His thrusts were gentle until he felt Caitlin's nails dig into his back, and heard her whisper, "Stop torturing me like this, String! Take me, please! Take me hard, and fast, and right now!" He increased his pace maddeningly slowly, though, allowing Caitlin's orgasm to build up inside her until he heard her scream, "Oh, God, String!" even as he felt her falling over the edge, which triggered his own release, and they both felt themselves fall into the oblivion of bliss together.

They lay there on the bed for several more minutes until Hawke felt himself soften, and he slowly withdrew from her warm haven, gazing deep into Caitlin's eyes as he whispered, "Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, String," Caitlin whispered, smiling lovingly at him.

"Thank you, Cait. That was the most beautiful gift I have ever received," Hawke said, smiling at her.

"You're welcome, String. I-I wanted you for my first. I knew that the first day you smiled at me."

"I-I'm honored, Cait," Hawke said, even as he felt himself growing embarrassed that he couldn't consider Caitlin his first. _Although,_ he thought, _she is the first that ever meant something to me. And, she means so much more to me than she knows. But, I'll spend the rest of our lives showing her just how much she means to me._

Suddenly, Hawke turned his head as if he heard something. A moment later, Caitlin said, "String? Do you hear something?" Faintly, Caitlin thought she heard Santa's voice saying, "Merry Christmas, Stringfellow Hawke!"

"I-I think I heard Santa Claus," Hawke answered her, "telling me 'Merry Christmas.' Guess I'm not on the 'naughty list' anymore."

"Well," Caitlin purred, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." She smiled wickedly at him, and Hawke smiled in return, feeling happier than he could remember feeling in his entire life, as he pulled Caitlin's body tightly against him. _Now, we can start thinking about the future,_ he thought, smiling in the darkness as he fell asleep. _Our future, together._

**The End.**

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS!-Robert


End file.
